


A Little Fall of Snow

by reyofdarkness (mitslits)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/reyofdarkness
Summary: The Resistance has brought Rey out of the desert and to all kinds of new experiences. It's about time she encounters snow.





	A Little Fall of Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trish47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/gifts).



> All your prompts were so cute, and I liked so many of them, but I figured I'd give you something short and sweet for the holidays. :)

Things are never the same in the Resistance. On Jakku, Rey has been used to routine, the day-in, day-out exercise of futility that was scavenging for Pluto her only foreseeable future. Now, however, there is no predictability. Rey never knows where they’ll be from one day to the next, and she finds she loves it. She’s seen so many things she never could have imagined and visited planets so diverse she never could have even dreamed of them.

Yet still she finds things that are new. 

Such as this curious substance falling from the sky. It’s not rain; she knows that much. Her fascination with the sheets of water falling from the clouds above won’t allow her to forget it. This is like rain, but not quite. 

For one thing, it’s quite a bit colder. Rey had put out her hand to catch some of the curious white flakes and almost immediately retracted it with a soft noise of surprise. “It’s cold,” she whispers to herself.

There is no one else around. Most of the others are inside their temporary base, and now Rey understands why. Her breath clouds in front of her, and her flesh raises in soft bumps. Shivering, she folds her arms over her chest. She should go inside or at least put on something warmer, but the flakes have grown larger, and she’s fascinated. 

Unable to help herself, she catches more of them in her palm. Some of them melt away immediately, but a few last long enough for her to bring them hesitantly to her mouth. Reason tells her she shouldn’t put anything unknown in her mouth, but if she wasn’t willing to ingest strange substances, she wouldn’t have made it this far. Her tongue darts out to lap up one of the white flakes. 

_ Water?  _ A quick glance down at her palm confirms it. The remaining flakes have pooled into a tiny puddle. 

She lets it trickle through her fingers to the ground before turning wide eyes to the sky. The flakes have become more frequent now, falling faster and settling over her like sand in a dust storm. “What  _ is  _ this?” she wonders aloud.

“Snow.” The voice is deep and unexpected and comes from directly behind her. 

Rey spins, the novelty completely forgotten. Her eyes narrow as she takes in his form. He’s a blur of black against the white-dusted landscape. At first, Rey is irritated at herself for letting him catch her off guard, for not noticing the slight shift in the atmosphere that denotes his presence. How long had the bond been open? What if she had said something that had given them away? “You,” she hisses, trying to ignore the throbbing ache in her heart. 

Kylo sighs as if this is exactly what he expected. “Can we not?” he asks. “Do this?” He gestures to the whole of her, encapsulating her clenched jaw, balled fists, and coiled muscles.

Only then does Rey realize how tired he looks. Even that, though, doesn’t seem to do it justice. Utterly exhausted. He sits slouched on what she recognizes as an imitation of Snoke’s old throne (the remembrance of which makes her shudder, and Kylo winces in response). His face is drawn and paler than usual except for the shadows under his eyes, which are remarkably pronounced. For an instant, Rey almost feels sorry for him. Then she remembers the circumstances under which they’d last met, and anger bubbles up within her again. “Fine,” she snaps. “I’d be happy to close the bond.”  _ If I knew how.  _ She shuts her eyes and wills him to be gone when they open, but she only finds him watching her with a glimmer of what might be amusement or pity. Whatever it is, she hates it. Hates him. Hates herself for not hating him. 

Clearing his throat, Kylo shifts in his seat so that he’s sitting more than slouched. He gestures off-handedly to the flakes that are still drifting to the ground. “It’s snow.” 

“I know what it is.” A lie, of course, but she doesn’t want to seem ignorant in front of him. 

Kylo gives her a look. “We’re connected, Rey,” he reminds her. 

_ Kriff.  _ “It didn’t… snow on Jakku.” She folds her arms over her chest and chews at her bottom lip. 

At that, Kylo says nothing. He sits back on his throne with a quiet sigh, his eyes sliding closed. 

Rey takes that as her signal to ignore him. She turns her back to him and concentrates on the sky, still full of puffy gray clouds that shower her with snow. It’s beautiful but freezing, and she longs to go back inside. There is the problem of Kylo, however. She can’t risk bringing him back into the base. 

So she stands and watches the snow and tries not to shiver too visibly.

Again he speaks without warning. “You’re cold.” 

“I’m not.” But even as she speaks, her body betrays her. She shudders, and her breath clouds in front of her. She’s never been this cold, even when she had plunged into the waters of the dark cave on Ahch-To. Suddenly, Rey realizes Kylo is beside her, and when did he move so close? She glares at him, but the effect is somewhat ruined by her shivering limbs and reddened cheeks. “I’m fine.” 

Kylo casts his eyes to the heavens. “You won’t be if you stay out here. You should go inside.” His gaze moves to the base, and Rey feels her heart constrict. 

He doesn’t care about her; this is just his way of getting inside. Maybe he has more control over the link than she does. “I said I’m fine.”

Kylo makes a small sound of frustration before moving.

Instantly, Rey is on the alert. Blaster bolts can’t cross the space between them, but a blade probably can. She blinks when he grabs his cloak instead of a weapon. 

He pulls it from his shoulders and slowly moves to drape it over her. 

Rey finds herself holding her breath as the swath of black fabric crosses lightyears from his hands to hers. She’s not even sure it will work until he lets go of it and leaves it with her. Warmth floods her, and she automatically pulls it closer. She’s swamped in it; there’s a black pool of unused cloak around her feet. The collar brushes against her nose, and she catches an unfamiliar scent.  _ Him,  _ she realizes after a moment and is ashamed to find herself sneaking another whiff. 

He’s still achingly close, and she curls her fingers tighter in the cloak to keep from reaching out and touching him. The desire doesn’t make sense to her. By all rights, she should hate him. 

Snow dusts his eyelashes as he gazes down at her, dark against so much white. 

“Thank… you,” Rey says after a hesitant moment. 

Kylo responds only with a shrug. Then, seeming to realize just how close he’s standing, he takes a few steps back. 

Cold air swirls around Rey, and she draws the cloak more tightly around her. A flurry of snow kicks up and blows between them, obscuring her vision. She narrows her eyes against the stinging wind and by the time she reopens them, Kylo is gone. The cold drives her back towards the base, but she catches herself before she does. She’s still swathed in Kylo’s cloak. 

She shrugs it off, bundles it up, and sticks it under her arm as if it’s nothing more than an innocuous piece of fabric. Kylo’s gone for now, but he’ll be back, she’s sure of it. After all, she has his cloak.


End file.
